Many electronic devices such as, for example, notebook computers, DVD players, cell phones, and the like, employ clamshell-like arrangement in which a hinge mechanism connects two housings. For example, one housing may include a display, while the other housing may include a keyboard. The hinge mechanism may be disposed adjacent to one edge of the housings. In a closed orientation, the two housings may be substantially stacked one on top of the other with, for example, the display and the keyboard facing each other in the interior of the stack. In an open orientation, the two housings may be angled with respect to each other such that, for example, the display and the keyboard are accessible by a user of the device.